Recoome and his Pudding
by loonthelover
Summary: An amnesic young man is sent to hell where he meets Recoome who saves his ass from two onis. Just when this guy thought he was safe, things got rough.  This contains explicit violent sexual content and strong language.


He opened his eyes, shocked and scared, he didn't understand what was going on, the place surrounding him was unknown to him and he thought it might be just a dream. He looked around and found himself in a strange room with strange people with blue skin and horns on their heads.

"Calling you a bad person wouldn't be enough, you've worse than that, such deviant creature deserves a fitting punishment" Enma Daioh's voice echoed from above "You'll pay for your bad deeds in HEEEEEEELLLL" after saying those words he striked the paper sheet on his desk.

A hole in the floor opened and the young man fell into it. He didn't undestand what was going on as he was falling into the darkness, but then the scenary around changed abruptly, the sky was red and the clouds were yellow, he could see a large set of mountains, small ponds that looked like they were filled with blood, this view didn't last long since he reached the ground. A fall that high would have killed anyone, but he was ok, he could feel the pain but it didn't last long, he was soon on standing up. He looked around the area, it looked deserted but then a loud voice was heard.

"A new one has come-oni, seems like this will be a good one, don't you think so Mezu-oni?" Gozu said while scratching his cock.

"It's a pretty punny looking one-oni" Mezu replied while rubbing his chin.

The two ogres approached the confused man from behind, when he turned around he couldn't resist but to gasp at the sight of the incredibly buff ogres, both were wearing white tank tops with "HELL" written on them, white shorts and snickers, the only difference being that Gozu had blue skin, purple messy hair, one horn, blue snickers and a goofy looking face, while Mezu had red skin, black combed hair, two horns, glasses and a nerdy looking face, still the one thing he could not believe were their size, these two ogres were so huge and buffed, their bodies were well defined and you could see them clearly enough thanks to the clothes they were wearing, such view gave this young man a small electric sensation running through his body.

"I'm so tired of being bullied by those damn monsters-oni, those Frieza and Cell bastards always wreak havoc in hell and we have to get beaten up-oni" Gozu whined.

"Don't worry friend-oni, we have this little human to play and we can treat him whatever we like" Mozu started rub his hands.

The young man in front of them was about 5'3'' tall, had black short hair and brown eyes, with a slender body covered by a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, he was wearing black leather boots and a confused face, he couldn't process what was going on in front of him, he only knew these two ogres meant to do harm to him and fear started to build in him. He tried to back off a little bit but as soon as he tried to do that Gozu grabbed him by the t-shirt and pulled him down. His face tasted the ground and he felt defendless against his attackers.

Then, suddenly a loud voice was heard from above.

"AH I FOUND YOU, STUPID OGRES"

The voice came from a man floating in the sky, he was a very muscular looking man, even bigger than the two ogres, had red hair cut in the shape of what looked like the top of a lush palm tree, he was wearing a heavy armor with pointy shoulders and waist protection, underneath he was wearing a black shirt and black shorts, white gloves and white boots. He looked at the ogres whose faces expression turned into one of deep fear.

"IT'S HIM-ONI, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE-ONI" the two ogres shouted and began to run away, while this man landed on the ground.

"OH, YOU'RE TRYING TO RUN AWAY, FINE, LET'S PLAY HIDE AND SEEK, I'LL GIVE YOU A 5 MINUTES ADVANTAGE"

The two ogres ran as fast as they could and soon they couldn't be seen. The young man wondered who was this strange man that just saved him.

"T-t-thank you mister" He got up and started to calm.

"UH? WHO ARE YOU? YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE AN OGRE, YOU LOOK EVEN WEAKER THAN THEM" then he saw the halo on the young man's head. "OH, SO YOU'RE DEAD TOO"·

"dead? I can't be dead, I..." the young man got quiet.

"YOU HAVE A HALO JUST LIKE ME, HEHEHE YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE THE KIND OF GUY THAT GETS SEND TO HELL, SO WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"my...name? I-I-I...I can't remember..." He couldn't believe it, he didn't realized he had forgotten about who he was, he tried hard to remember something but nothing came to his mind.

"UH? SO YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR NAME, WHAT AN UNLUCKY GUY, MY NAME IS RECOOME HEHEHE" Recoome put his fists on his waist and laughed at the misfortunate guy. Then Recoome studied the young man, and started to give him small pokes on his body and told him. "SINCE YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME, I'LL CALL YOU PUDDING BECAUSE YOUR SKIN FEELS LIKE PUDDING" As soon as he finished his words he grabbed Pudding and brought his face closer to Pudding's.

"I LIKE PUDDING" Recoome shout at Pudding's face, this startled the young man whose only thought was "This man is crazy".

Then he felt "it", having his body so close to this beefy man he started to feel a fever building up inside him, what was this feeling growing inside of him?

"YOU LOOK RED AND FEEL HOT" Recoome's words brought Pudding's mind back from this weird sensation, "AH I KNOW, MAYBE YOU HAVE A COLD, I HEARD FROM SOME GUYS ON HELL, HUMANS GET SICK LIKE THIS, HMM WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HEAL THEM?", as Recoome was trying to remember what should be done in case of a cold, Pudding said to him.

"You make it sound as if you're not human", to which Recoome responded.

"OF COURSE NOT, THE GREAT RECOOME IS NO HUMAN, YOU THINK A HUMAN WOULD HAVE AN AMAZING BUILD LIKE MINE?" and after saying this, Recoome removed his body armor, gloves and boots leaving only his skintight black shirt and shortpants .

"TOUCH ME AND SEE IT FOR YOURSELF" Recoome grabbed Pudding's hand and placed it on his wide chest; Pudding couldn't but felt really embarrassed, touching this large man's body was giving him electric shocks through his body, it felt like he had done it before. Soon, Pudding's hands were touching all over Recoome's body, his big, wide and strong chest, his well defined abs, those big arms as hard as a rock, his mind started to remember something and suddenly his hands were on Recoome's crotch.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Pudding snapped back into reality and looked at Recoome's eyes.

"YOU'RE SO WEIRD" Recoome said while jiggling

"BUT MUST ADMIT THAT FELT GOOD, KEEP DOING IT OR I'LL SNAP YOUR SPINE" saying this Recoome grabbed Pudding's hands and placed them on his penis, the skintight shorts let Pudding felt the whole thing, he could tell it was bigger than anything he had ever hold in his hands. That thought made him shiver

"have I been in this kind of situation before?" And yet it was flacid, Pudding's started to boil and his hands rubbed Recoome's penis faster and faster.

"OOOOOH THAT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOD" Recoome shouted out loud. His penis to get hard and grow in size, in just a few seconds it was 20 inches large and it grow so thick Pudding's hand couldn't cover it. Finally Pudding couldn't resist his instincts and released Recoome rock hard penis from his black shortpants and at last could witness the magnificent piece of man meat before him.

Just before he could open his mouth wide enough to ram Recoome's penis into his mouth a loud grunt broke the silence

"BLURRFFFFFGGGGHHHH" Recoome came all over Pudding's face, soaking the young man in his glorious seed. Some of it went into Pudding's mouth and he could taste the warm and salty cream, a taste so familiar and yet he couldn't bring himself to remember.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, NEVER KNEW THIS COULD BE DONE, I MUST GIVE IT A PROPER NAME" Recoome started to think a proper name for his new "move" while Pudding stared at him, blushing and panting.

"More, let me taste more of your cum" Pudding said

"IS THAT HOW YOU CALL IT? HMM I KNOW, I'LL IT RECOOME'S GORGEOUS CUM SOAK ATTACK" Recoome said while striking a flamboyant pose by raising his left open hand over his head and pointing his right hand to his left side and lifting his left leg with his knee touching his stomach.

Even though such action looked ridiculous, the lust in Pudding rose up and began to stroke Recoome's cock once more.

"HA HA NOW LET'S TRY MORE POWER" after saying that Recoome closed his fists, crouched a little bit and began to shout "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" the earth started to shake violently and crack on the soil formed, Pudding couldn't tell but Recoome's ki increased and he focused a large part of it on his penis.

The sudden energy concentration made Recoome's penis to grow even bigger, it went from 20 inches to 30 inches large and it got just barely as thick as Pudding's head who couldn't believe his own eyes, the size of such monster meat wouldn't be able to fit into his mouth, but that wouldn't stop him, he needed that cock in his mouth, he needed to taste that manmeat, so he started to lick the monstruous cock tip while his hands were rubbing the long shaft.

"" Recoome couldn't find words to express the pleasure he was getting from this new experience, he loved it and he wanted more. With his massive hands he grabbed Pudding's head and pushed his hard cock into his mouth, while the poor young man tried to escaped from his grasp, but to no avail, Recoome was too strong for the small human and soon his cock broke through Pudding's head, gargling noises could be heard and Pudding's hands stopped struggling.

"OH BOY, THIS IS FANTASTIC, IT FEELS SO GOOEY AND WARM, I'LL CALL THIS ''RECOOME'S EVER BEAUTIFUL AND MARVELOUS HEAD SMASHER''" Recoome found himself in the throes of ecstasy shoving his massive cock through Pudding's ripped mouth, his teeth were completely broken and blood started to flow from his eyes and ears. "UH? HE STOPPED MOVING, GUESS I GOT TOO EXCITED" Recoome pulled his still erect penis out from what used to be Pudding's face. "COME ON, GET BETTER FAST" he said while firmly holding the broken man.

But then Pudding's body started to twitch faintly and soon his destroyed face started to reconstruct, the massive damage he received from Recoome's monster cock dissapeared only leaving the still fresh bloody stains on Pudding's body.

"wh-wh-what just happened?" the confused man stuttered while he tried to handle the pain striking his head "I'm sure you killed me"

"YOU SURE ARE A STUPID LITTLE ONE, YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD, YOU CAN'T DIE AGAIN, NOW SHOW ME WHAT ELSE YOU CAN DO" the violent alien said, then he started to stroke his bloody penis with one of his hands, the other hand was shaking Pudding from his shoulder.

"you mean you haven't fucked before?" Pudding hazed mind tried to giving him words to use, he couldn't remember any detail from his previous life but his instinct was guiding him in this gruesome situation.

"FUCK? SOUNDS FUN, WHAT SORT OF GAME IS IT?"

"it's not a game, I...I better show you" saying this, Pudding started to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down, no memory from who he was could reach his mind but his body knew. He pulled his boxers down slowly, revealing his erection which he couldn't believe, the pain he received from Recoome made him hard, such realization made him blush and the fever inside him went out of control, he started to pant heavily and to sweat wildly, he removed his shirt and looked at Recoome. "here, first, lick my asshole" then he turned around and got on all fours waving his ass at Recoome.

"UH? I DON'T KNOW, YOU POOP FROM THERE, BUT SINCE WE'RE DEAD I GUESS THERE'S NO PROBLEM" Recoome removed his shirt and approached his face to Pudding's ass. He started to breath heavily on the young man ass, he grabbed Pudding by the hips and got his face closer, doubting a little bit, but then he started to lick it.

Pudding couldn't resist but to moan at the sensation Recoome's tongue was giving him, he could felt small electric shocks traveling through his body, the soft licking action on his ass was so fantastic his small body started to tremble.

"AAAHHH UUUNNNGGGHHH AAAAAGGGGHH" Pudding's moans were loud and let Recoome know he was doing a great job. "PLEASE, ROUGHER, LICK MY ASSHOLE ROUGHER, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE" he was out of his mind, it was like someone else was taking control.

The pleads from the human ignited Recoome's lust and he started to give stronger licks on Pudding's hole "BHABHABHABHA BHIS BHIS BHRECOOME'S BHWONBERFUL BHASS BHLICKER" after saying that Recoome's tongue rimming speed rose up and a burning sensation invaded Pudding's asshole.

"YEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH" Pudding screamed at the top of his lungs, the pain he felt was unbearable and yet, his erection didn't disappear. "OH MY GOD, DON'T STOP, KEEP LICKING, FASTER, PLEASE, TEAR MY ASSHOLE"

Pudding's demands turned Recoome on even more, the lick violent licks made Pudding's asshole bleed, but Recoome didn't mind, he was used to taste the blood from his enemies, so this only excited him more.

"PLEASE, FUCK ME NOW" the tiny human screamed.

"BHOW BHO I BHO BHAT?" Recoome said while still rimming Pudding's ass.

"PUT YOUR COCK IN MY ASSHOLE, PLEASE, RIP MY ASSHOLE WIDE OPEN, FILL ME" Pudding was out of his mind, he could only think of the pleasure he was getting from such extreme rimjob and he wanted to feel Recoome's erect monster cock in his small anus. His demands made Recoome stop rimming his ass.

"HE, I DON'T USUALLY TAKE ORDERS FROM WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU BUT THIS IS FEELING AMAZING, LET'S SEE IF YOUR BODY CAN HANDLE MY POWER" After saying that, Recoome placed his massive cock on Pudding's "entrance" and using all of his ki he thrusted in him.

Pudding's insides exploded at the mighty thrust from Recoome's penis and his stomach bursted wide open, expelling his bloody guts but he didn't faint, the pleasure he was getting from such man meat in his body was even stronger than the pain he was receiving, he enjoyed every inch of Recoome's cock ramming his internal organs, the smell of his and Recoome's sweat mixed with his blood aroused him beyond whatever experience he might had in his previous life, he could only think of what else could he do to increase this pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEESSS! JUST LIKE THAT, KEEP GOING MORE AND MORE DEEP INSIDE OF ME, BREAK ME, OH " Pudding couldn't control his words, he was being dominated by his lust, the exploding sensation in him drove him crazy, he just wanted to keep increasing the pleasure in his body, which started to regenerate every time it had a chance, but it didn't lasted long, since Recoome keep thrusting harder and faster.

"THIS IS SO GOOOOOOD, TAKE THIS, ''RECOOME'S MIGHTY THRUST''" Recoome movements got more and more aggressive, his mind wasn't paying any attention to the condition of Pudding's body, which should have disintegrated but it kept together thanks to being dead and Pudding's lust exceeding Recoome's own power. This challenge made Recoome feel even more aroused. "UUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGGGGH! I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE HUMAN, TAKE ''RECOOME'S MACHINE GUN"" Quickly, Recoome layed on the ground with Pudding on top of him and gave him several quick thrusts.

Pudding could only moan louder and enjoy the treatment he was getting from this amazing stallion, both of them were so caught in the heat of the pleasure, they didn't realized they were being watched by Gozu and Mezu. Both ogres were watching the whole scene and they too got caught up in the lust of the moment, the ogres were rubbing their dicks trying to keep up with Recoome's thrusts. Gozu couldn't resist and shouted.

"UNGH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE-ONI, EVEN IF HE KILLS ME I GOTTA SHOVE MY COCK INSIDE THAT HUMAN'S MOUTH-ONI" He quickly got near Recoome and Puddings fuck fest and shoved his cock inside of Pudding's mouth. Pudding didn't startle a bit, he accepted the ogre's meat inside of his mouth, he could take it without a problem, even though Gozu's penis was big and thick, he wasn't a match for Recoome.

Seeing such intrusion into his toy's mouth, didn't angered Recoome, it made him accelerate the pace. Mezu saw that, and joined the trio, placing Pudding's hands on his erected penis to which Pudding reacted by stroking Mezu's meat as fast as he could, but soon he wanted to taste Mezu's dick and switched his mouth to Mezu's hard cock and rubbed Gozu's dick with his hands. Pudding surrendered to his non stopping lust and enjoyed getting pummeled on his ass by Recoome's massive cock and sucking Gozu and Mezu's penises in his mouth. He was getting closer to climax, but where should had been his penis was only a bloody mess of internal organs and blood, splurtting with Recoome's movements,

Gozu and Mezu were the first to reach orgasm, ejaculating on Pudding face. They covered him in creamy salty goodness, but the best for Pudding had to come. A tremor could be felt, the earth shaking violently, and thunders striking the surroundings. Recoome's orgasm created a commotion in the enviroment and then he came inside of Pudding. The force of his seed leaving his body ripped through Pudding's body, tearing him apart into bloody and spermy chunks of meat that got scattered around. Nobody could tell, but that shocking moment gave Pudding the ultimate pleasure, and even though he couldn't ejaculate, the wonderful orgasm he got from this experience could not be compared to Gozu, Mezu or even Recoome's orgasm.

Things got quiet, everybody got wasted, the rough fuck session tired them out. Gozu and Mezu forgot about their problems, they only wanted to get at it again when they could recover. Recoome just experimented something even greater than any candy or chocolate he had ever tasted. And Pudding, he still didn't know who he was, but at least, he got a faint idea of why he was in hell.


End file.
